The invention relates to electroacoustical transducing, and more particularly to electroacoustical transducing with thin enclosures.
It is an important object of the invention to provide electroacoustical transducing with a form factor.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an enclosure that can be incorporated in elements such as a deskpad, wall, ceiling, or floor.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide equal total direct acoustic path lengths from an electroacoustical transducer to a predetermined point in space.